Priscilla Pig (episode)
Prepare for the longest episode ever! Plot Peppa and other crossover characters travel to the real world, where they get in a lot of trouble. Transcript Peppa: Priscilla? Priscilla Pig: Hi! I want some pancakes and some milk! What do you want, Peppa? Peppa: I want a cheese sandwich and a glass of juice. Mummy Pig: Here's your breakfast! *gives Peppa and Priscilla their breakfast* Daddy Pig: I want bread and pizza with pepperoni on it. Mummy Pig: OK. *gives Daddy Pig bread and pizza* Samara Pig: A Swiss roll with chocolate jam and lemonade. Mummy Pig: OK. *gives Samara her breakfast* What would you like, George and Phoebe? Phoebe Pig: Just plain bread with grape juice. George: Cheese and crackers with orange juice. Cherie Pig: I would like a Swiss roll with strawberry jam. For my drink, a smoothie. Mummy Pig: *gives Phoebe and George their food* I'm going to start up the smoothie machine. What flavour smoothie would you like? Cherie Pig: Banana. My favourite colour is yellow! Mummy Pig: *starts up the blender* Okay. Narrator: 2 minutes later, Cherie's smoothie is done. Mummy Pig: *gives Cherie her smoothie and breakfast* There you go. characters get in the house Nanette Manoir: *screams* shakes Narrator: Oh, no! The ground is very shaky because of Nanette Manoir's loud screaming. to Suzy Sheep running around in circles Suzy Sheep: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! black hole appears and Suzy gets sucked into it Pig gets sucked into the black hole Mummy Pig: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *cries* PERCY!!!!!!!!! *gets sucked into the black hole* gets sucked into the black hole, excluding Peppa, Priscilla, George, Gumball, Darwin, Emily Elephant, Lisa Fox, Brianna Bear, Rebecca Rabbit, Cressida Coyote and Candy Cat Gumball: Everybody seems to be a weird blob of whatever colour their skin colour is. Lisa Fox: I agree. Brianna Bear: Even more. Cressida Coyote: Me three. Rebecca Rabbit: Me four. Candy Cat: Me five. else gets sucked into the black hole Peppa: *sees a tiny star coming from nowhere* What is this? *all stars get bigger and form on everyone* George: I see a swirly blue light! falls down and they get sucked into the swirly blue light [Screen goes black, then it switches to live-action with CGI cartoon characters, except the Angela Anaconda characters and the humans, which are actors/actresses dressed up] Mummy Pig: *sees a grey circle* Look there! Daddy Pig: *takes off the manhole cover* There's billboards. gets out of the manhole Priscilla Pig: Edmond, what's a billboard? Edmond Elephant: It's a large outdoor advertising structure, typically found in high-traffic areas such as alongside busy roads. Priscilla Pig: Oh. Emily Elephant: Peppa looks very mbaya. That's Swahili for "ugly". Peppa: I am not ugly! CreationBeTheWorld23, 2005EvimothCity, and Mac+Cool: Peppa is not ugly! Emily Elephant: Fine, Creation, 2005EvivomithCity, and Mac+Cool. CreationBeTheWorld23: Did you just call 2005EvimothCity 2005EvivomithCity? Piggabubblyboo456: I love you, Emily. Emily Elephant: Your name and my name sound similar! Mine's Emily and yours is Elory! Care to join my clique? chains Elory to a chair and gags her using tape Littlebat10: *rips the tape off Elory's mouth* There you go. Elsa: COMING THROUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *freezes Elory's chains and breaks them* *freezes CreationBeTheWorld23* Piggabubblyboo456: Hooray! Elsa has frozen Creation! Elsa: It was an accident, Elory. Narrator: Oh, dear! Elsa has frozen CreationBeTheWorld23! Mac+Cool: Guys wanna see my transportation device which takes 50 minutes from the UK to Disney World and why did Elsa freeze Creation? Elsa: It was an accident. I didn't mean to freeze him. Peppa: You're Elsa from Frozen. Elsa: I sure am. *walks to the purple door with the number 74 on it* Caillou: Snahabo. Elsa: *freezes Caillou* Ugh. *opens the purple door* Suzy Sheep: Do you know what you did? You froze Caillou! runs inside the building and shoots ice at Suzy, then closes the door Suzy Sheep: It's so cold! So co-co-co-co-co-co-cold! Mrs. Sheep: It's just the way Elsa is. shoots ice at Mrs. Sheep through a third-story window is seen standing by a skyscraper character walks over to Giselle Giselle: Do you need directions? Mummy Pig: No thanks. Giselle: OK. It's a pretty good idea to go to that bakery around the corner, as there's some nice food. walks to the bakery Male Baker: Care to try out our healthy choices? Everybody: Just rolls of bread. Female Baker: There you go! *gives everybody bread* eats their bread Paddington: Any marmalade? Female Baker: Yes, we have 5 tins of marmalade in the kitchen. *opens the cupboard* Here you go. What's your name? Paddington: Paddington Bear, but you can just simply call me Paddington. Female Baker: That's a nice name. *gives Paddington some marmalade* Brianna Bear: Paddington, shut up! *unseaths a knife* DO YOU WANT ME TO RIP YOUR FACE OFF? Paddington: No, no! goes back out of the bakery and walks to the green door with the number 53 on it, then goes inside Peppa: *sees Petunia Pig in a portrait* You're my dead sister Petunia. Petunia Pig: *jumps out of the painting* How is it, Peppa? Priscilla Pig: Hi! Petunia Pig: Hello! Miss Rabbit: *sees a tourist kiosk and walks over to it* Can I work here? Mr. Potato: *takes off his costume* Peppa: Hey! Mr. Potato! You're not a potato! You're a Newfoundland! Ned Newfoundland: I sure am. Madame Gazelle: I am getting hungry and thirsty, I want a cup of tea with some cookies. Carrie Underwood: *singing* Let yourself be enchanted, you might just break through- *explodes* Petunia Pig: Carrie Underwood exploded. Mrs Elephant: Why did Carrie Underwood explode? Olivia: Carrie Underwood's face exploded in Andrea's hair. Andrea: Carrie Underwood's face exploded in my hair! Get it off! Emma: I can get it off! *picks up Carrie Underwood's face and throws it in the bin* Stephanie: Hey, Mac+Cool. Mac+Cool: Why did Carrie Underwood explode? Littlebat10: Mac+Cool blew her up with his TNT pump. Mac+Cool: I did not! Samara Pig: Let's watch Twilight, my ankles are spinning! Lisa Fox: Twilight is way too scary. Peppa Pig: Suzy Sheep? Suzy Sheep: I'm so cold so I'm wearing a winter coat. I bought it at that clothes shop near the bakery. Peppa Pig: Why are you cold? Suzy Sheep: Elsa shot ice at me. Peppa Pig: Oh, okay. windmill fades in behind Gumball Suzy Sheep: A windmill? fan disappears from the windmill and everyone vanishes into it, then everyone sees themselves inside a live-action [[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]] Darwin: Where are we? Freddy Fazbear: Welcome. Everyone but Samara Pig: Eek! Samara Pig: I AIN'T SCARED OF ANIMATRONICS! *kills the animatronics* gets out of the live-action Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Chuck E. Cheese: Calm down. Priscilla Pig: Why? Paul Walker: I like Showbiz Pizza better. Peppa Pig: Aren't you dead? Paul Walker: Yes, I am dead, but I'm CGI. Pedro Pony: *sees a shop selling pets* Wow! Zoë Zebra: Pedro! *falls on the floor and sleeps* Zzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzz zzzzzzz zzzzzzz zzzzzzzzz zzzzz. Jessica Rabbit: Oh, no! My microphone broke! Andrea: Jessica Rabbit, you can have my microphone. *looks directly at the camera* Jessica Rabbit: Thanks! *takes Andrea's microphone* Justin Beaver: DIE, JESSICA RABBIT! DIE! *throws knifes at Jessica Rabbit* Jessica Rabbit: You can't kill me! *shoots Justin Beaver with her gun* Phew. I nearly died. Justin Beaver: I WILL GE- *dies* Rebecca Rabbit: Jessica Rabbit, why is your last name Rabbit if you're a human? Jessica Rabbit: Well, it's Rabbit because I'm married to Roger Rabbit. Rebecca Rabbit: Oooh! Super Petuniá: Super Petuniá to the rescue! Peppa Pig: Nobody needs rescuing. Steve: DIE, SUPER PETUNIÁ, DIE! *throws an anvil on Super Petuniá* Super Petuniá: Goodbye. *teleports to a graveyard and lies in a coffin* Eirza: Why did that happen? Amy Lee33: Why did that happen? Eirza: How did you get here, Amy Lee33? Amy Lee33: I live here. Jessica Rabbit: Where is here? Amy Lee33: STOP ASKING ME! *runs away* Emily Elephant: Amy Lee33 is so odd. Mia: How cute, animals! *hugs Peppa Pig* Anne Foreman: What are you doing? Emmet: Shut up, you poof! Wyldstyle: Don't be rude to that woman, Emmet. Mac+Cool: OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE! Justin Beaver's Ghost: YOU WILL DIE, JESSICA RABBIT! Jessica Rabbit: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Anne Foreman: Calm down, Jessica Rabbit. CreationBeTheWorld23: Jessica Rabbit, your dress looks disgusting! *rips off the back of Jessica Rabbit's dress* Pamela Pokemon: Ewwwwwww, look at Jessica Rabbit's back! I can see her freaking underwear! Sarah Pig: Oh my god, Jessica Rabbit's underwear makes her look like a freak! *dies* Petuniá Pig: Let's skedaddle to business! Peppa Pig: *flies up* I can see the entire city from up here! Granny Pig: Peppa, my time to live is nearly over. Grandpa Pig: Mine too. Granny Pig: Goodbye. *dies* Grandpa Pig: Cheerio. *dies* Elsa: Shut up, you poofs! Vanellope von Schweetz: Why? *crashes her kart into a skyscraper* is seen near the boardwalk Peppa Pig: Why are you alive? You died years before. Coral: Well, back in 2003... to when Coral gets killed along with the 399 fish eggs by a barracuda Petuniá Pig: What the heck? Ove Gazelle: Hi, everyone. Peppa Pig: Aren't you dead? Ove Gazelle: Well, I died in 2004, but I resurrected in 2014. Bing Bong: I will now sing "The Bing Bong Song". Peppa: Ooh, the Bing Bong song! Bing Bong: Who's your friend who likes to play? Bing Bong, Bing Bong His rocket makes you yell "Hooray!" Bing Bong, Bing Bong Who's the best in every way, and wants to sing this song to say Bing Bong, Bing BONG! Madame Gazelle: That's not the lyrics, the song goes like this: Oooooooohhhhhhhh! We're playing a tune and we're singing a song, with a bing and a bong and a bing. Bong bing boo, bing bong bing, bing bong bingly bungly boo. Bong bing boo, bing bong bing, bing bong bingly bungly boo. Joy: Those are the lyrics in Inside Out. Peppa: Yep. Drdevilfx: I can make better songs than that! his Soundcloud tunes Everyone: WOOOOOOOOOOWW!!! Elsa: *freezes Drdevilfx* What? Let it Go is better! Little girls are engrossed with me! CreationBeTheWorld23: Shut Up! *kills Elsa* Anna: OMG, you just killed my sister. Elsa's Ghost: I will resurrect, Anna! Elsa: *resurrects* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh. Elsa: Die! *shoots ice at Creation* I expected him to die from getting frozen. CreationBeTheWorld23: I am immortal! Gaston: Helllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllo! Belle: Didn't you die? Beast pushed you off a balcony and drowned. Gaston: Well, back in 1991... to when Gaston is pushed off a balcony by Beast Gaston: I drowned, but mermaids helped me and sent me down a portal in a fountain. Beck Sheep: I wanna read! Belle: Me too! and Beck Sheep sit down and read a book Tommy: Hey, can I read a book with you? Beck Sheep: No, it's only me and Belle. Beckie Bear: Can I read a book with you? Belle: Yes. Rapunzel: Can I read too? Mother Gothel: RAPUNZEL! Rapunzel: Aren't you dead? Mother Gothel: Well, back in 2010... to Mother Gothel falling out of the tower and dying of old age Mother Gothel: I resurrected in 2015. Rapunzel: DON'T YOU DARE! *sits down and reads a book* Maybe after this we should read maybe two or three? Emma: Rapunzel, you have green eyes and Disney confirmed your favourite colour is purple. I have green eyes and my favourite colour is purple. Now I will get a golden blonde wig. *puts on a golden blonde wig* My purple top and my skirt of a darker purple is nice! We should paint. to Rapunzel and Emma painting Rapunzel: What are you painting, Emma? Emma: I am painting a vase of flowers. What are you painting, Rapunzel? Rapunzel: I am painting me and Eugene in a boat seeing the floating lanterns. Peppa Pig: Who's Eugene? Flynn Rider: I am Eugene. Peppa Pig: Oh. Mac+Cool: Wait.. why do you have two names? Flynn Rider: My real name is Eugene Fitzerbert but people call me Flynn Rider. Mac+Cool: Oh. CreationBeTheWorld23: Uhh, what? BonnieTheBest: What the heck? Katniss: I am from the hunger games film series. Director: Where is your bow and arrow prop? Katniss: I accidentally threw it in the trash. Director: Oh. Homer Simpson: *eats a donut* Mmm. Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, George and Priscilla go inside a house with a blue door and enter a living room, then they see Zoë Zebra sleeping on a sofa Mummy Pig: I see a TV and a console, probably a parody of a Pony TV and a PlayTerminal 3. Anne Foreman: Liar, that's a Sony TV and a PlayStation 3. Peppa Pig: Liar, that's a Pony TV and a PlayTerminal 3. Garfield: I want some lasagne. Elsa: OK! *gives Garfield some frozen broccoli* Garfield: I do not want that! I want some lasagne! Tiana: Here's your lasagne! *gives Garfield some lasagne* Garfield: Good, nice and cheesy. Just the way I like it. Jon: What the heck? Tiana: I gave your cat Garfield some hot, cheesy lasagne. *faints* Tommy: Why did Tiana faint? Chuckie: I think it was from the lasagne that Garfield liked. Lil: What's lasagne? Phil: I don't know. Sonic: I know, it is a cheesy italian food. Phil: Who are you? Sonic: I am Sonic the Hedgehog. Rouge: Um, also...Zahgsoja is coming. We are in London, you know. Zahgsoja. What's up, I stole your Reptar Doll. Tommy. I hate you. Rouge. Let's just go away. runs away appears Elsa: Hello, everybody. Zahgsoja: Dumb babies! *kidnaps the Rugrats, as well as Jay* Cara: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! MY POOR LITTLE BABY!!!!!!!! Ruby. I can help you. Cara. I thought you liked to eat babies. Ruby. That's just what people think I am. I care for the tree eaters in the Great Valley. Lil. Ruby!!!!!! Anyone!!!! Help!!!!!! Ruby. I'll help you! (dresses up as Zahgsoja, eats the rope that the Rugrats are tied up into and fall of a cliff) Phil. AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (talks to the audience) All this falling makes me want to poop. (poops in his diaper) (everyone falls down) Lil. (Stars circling around her head) Narrator. Oh look, Lil is seeing stars. Lil. That's just a gag. Rouge. Ruby eeh. Let's steal her. (camera zooms up to Rouge) Rouge. Oh my gosh! (camera zooms to Rouge's cleavage) (toilet flushes) Zahgsoja. Now let's stab th.... WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!! They are gone, but who did it. Angelica. Dumb babies. Tommy. *sighs* Its Angelica again! She is stupid! Littlefoot. Let's go to Jurassic Park. (at Jurassic Park) Allosaurus. (comes in) RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!! (bites Phil's hand and tries to rip it off) Liopleurodons. No, you idiot! Phil. Why did you call me an idiot? I thought you liked me! Liopleurodons. I am not talking to you Phil. I am talking to the allosaurus. That's not how you do it, that's how you do it! (puts one of his flippers in Phil's hand and the Allosaurus bites it) Liopleurodons. Roar (scares the Allosaurus away) Allosaurus. NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!! Phil. Thanks for helping me Liopleurodons, even though my hand is bleeding a bit. Liopleurodons. That's OK. Velociraptor. (smokes weed) Velociraptor. (hides in the long grass) (Robert Muldoon comes to the long grass) Robert Muldoon. Clever girl! (Velociraptor devours him) Velociraptor. (comes to Tommy) Velociraptor. You look just like me Tommy Because I smoked weed. Dilophosaurus. (runs around) Phil. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! IT'S THAT BIG DINO THAT SPITS!!!!!!! Dilophosaurus. (spits poison) Phil. Helvetes jävlar. Lil. I didn't know you speak Swedish. Compsognathus. OK, let me get this straight. A Dilopohsaurus came in and spat on you. Phil. Yes, now what? Compsognathus. Maybe sense that you are a baby, you can go into my house for a treatment. Phil. (knows what the Compies want to do) No you tiny little punk! (throws a rock at the Compsognathus) Compsognathus. This is my chance! Compies! Come here! (a pack of Compies come and try to attack Phil) Phil. Ahhhhh!!!!! Help me! Helvetes jävlar! Liopleurodons: I'll help you! (sets up a trap and eats up all of the Compies) Phil. Oh thank god, I thought I was going to die. Liopleurodons. I know I saved you but a T-Rex is coming. T-Rex. (roaring) Liopleurodons. Nobody move a muscle! Zahgsoja. (comes and rips Phil's diaper off to show its private parts and plays with them) Phil. (laughs) LOL! (pees an awful lot, so much that It reaches into the Tyrannosaurus Rex's foot) Tyrannosaurus Rex. I found my prey (chases Phil) Phil. Helvetes jävlar! Help me! Knuckles. I'll help you (punches the T-Rex in the face) T-Rex. (runs away) Lil. (comes in) Phil. What are you doing in Jurassic Park? Phil. Littlefoot sent me here. Lil. Now let's go back to the others! (but just before they can escape the Zoo, a Pteranodon comes and picks them up) Madeline. I will help you Phil and Lil. Hi my name is Madeline, the smallest of the girls. I am not afraid of mice, I like snow and ice, and to the tiger in the zoo I just say "Pooh, Pooh". find a manhole and go through it Cherie Pig: I got a house. a wedding Priscilla's birthday Mailfag v2.0: SPECIAL DELIVERY Peppa: OH BOY! (WORLD EXPLODES) ???: END. Trivia *This is the first live-action episode of the series. However, it has 5 minutes of animation, then the screen goes black and it switches to live-action for the rest of the episode. However, the end (Cherie Pig's wedding) is also animated. *Almost all cartoon characters are not really there in the live-action scenes, as they are computer-animated graphics made using a green screen. **''FNaF'' characters are real animatronics, however, with the exception of the 2D part. **The Angela Anaconda characters and humans (except for the Rugrats) are real people in costumes in live-action. In the 2D part, they're animated with Elastic Reality. **The Jurassic Park dinosaurs are realistic looking dinosaurs, and they're animated using animatronics and CGI. **Once again, the Rugrats are animated in digital ink and paint for the 2D part. In the live action part, they are in CGI. *Most of the episode is live-action but some parts are CelAction2D. *It focuses more on Peppa's three-year-old sister Priscilla Pig than Peppa herself. **However, Priscilla doesn't make a lot of dialogue. *Petunia made a cameo appearance in a painting in the live-action part and jumped out of the painting when Peppa said “You're my dead sister Petunia” *Gumball and Darwin made their second appearance. *Elsa's powers were created by the special effects team. She also acted slightly antagonistic. *Morwenna Banks couldn't make the recording so Mummy Pig and Madame Gazelle were voiced by Zara Siddiqi instead. *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was a real pizzeria and the sign was edited out. *Zoë Zebra's outfit from "Poppies and Puddles" appeared in a photograph when she was inside the house with the blue door that has the number "36" on it. *Andrea broke the fourth wall after handing Jessica Rabbit her microphone by looking directly at the camera. * The lyrics for Madame Gazelle's version of the Bing Bong Song weren't shown on-screen. * This is the first time Phil DeVille said something in Swedish, and it was Helvetes * Jurassic Park was a real wildlife zoo only that it has dinosaurs instead of wild animals and the sign is edited out. Category:Please do not watch kids Category:What kind of Article is this?! Category:WOOT! Category:KSJMNFBVJDBNXCKLZBMDVDLKJFMLNHBMV Category:Crossovers Category:2 MANY CROSSOVERS